Just a Kiss
by TheRugue
Summary: Edward e Alice eram melhores amigos desde que nasceram e com o tempo o amor foi florescendo e o namoro não tardou a chegar. Juntos durante um mês, o relacionamento não deu certo e terminaram para continuarem a serem bons amigos. Bella era melhor amiga de Alice e conheceu Edward na festa de 15 anos da amiga. Uma festa que mudará a vida da jovem para sempre.


**Avisos: 1)** História baseada em fatos reais **2)** Existem divagações do futuro para o presente. **3)** Não tem um final feliz, se não sabe lidar com isso não continue

* * *

Alice sempre teve sua vida dividida por seus pais que hoje seguiam suas vidas separados. Sua mãe tinha sua guarda legal, era casada e tinha um filho com seu marido, o pequeno Igor. Seu pai também era casado e tinha um garoto também, o Kevin. Eu conheci Alice quando estava na terceira série do ensino fundamental, e até hoje éramos melhores amigas, mesmo depois de mudarmos de escola na quinta série.

Alice sempre teve muitos namorados e seus relacionamentos estavam longe de serem duradouros. Lembro-me quando ela namorou Edward, seu melhor amigo desde criança, com apenas três anos de diferença de idade atualmente. Quando Alice chegou com a notícia que ela estava namorando com ele, mostrando-me fotos do mesmo eu deixei bem claro que ela tinha sorte, visto que ele era extraordinariamente lindo.

Hoje, neste 11/06/11, Alice estava comemorando seu décimo quinto aniversário – com duas semanas de atraso – no salão de festas do seu prédio. Alice havia me pedido para chamar dois amigos meus que ela havia conhecido rapidamente um dia, e sendo assim estávamos eu, Rosalie e Emmett sentados em uma mesa, apenas conversando enquanto observava Alice totalmente confusa, tentando dividir sua atenção igualmente com todos os amigos e familiares presentes. Ela estava linda com um vestido preto sem alças e uma sandália de saltos altíssimos, ela usava a aliança que seu atual namorado lhe dera – que não é mais o Edward há quatro anos – e o mesmo seria seu _"príncipe"_ durante a festa. Era óbvio que o namoro de Alice e Ryan não duraria por muito tempo, eles não se amavam e isso era evidente para qualquer um que estava disposto a encarar a verdade.

Mesmo depois do término do namoro de Alice e Edward, ambos mantinham uma amizade saudável, afinal, a cada quinze dias, Alice passava o final de semana na casa do pai, onde Edward era vizinho.

Eu estava encarando a entrada do salão, distraída, onde Alice cumprimentava Kevin com um singelo beijo em suas bochechas gordas de sete anos, abraçava o pai e por fim recebia um abraço indiferente da madrasta. Vi também o pai dela lhe entregar uma pequena caixinha e ao longe percebi ser um anel. Logo depois, atrás do pai de Alice, estava Edward.

Ele não havia mudado absolutamente nada nesses quatro anos. Ele tinha um cabelo bronze e estava todo bagunçado propositalmente, ele era extremamente alto e magro, mas não de uma maneira doente e sim saudável, mas também dava para perceber que ele tinha alguns músculos. Ele trajava um terno azul marinho, uma camisa branca e uma gravata vermelha, logo pensei que ele estava formal demais para uma simples festa – que não era tão simples assim. Alice cumprimentou seu melhor amigo, ficando nas pontas dos pés enquanto o abraçava e ele depositava um beijo em seu ombro descoberto. Ele lhe entregou um embrulho e eu desviei o olhar no momento em que Edward varreu os olhos pelo salão para observar o lugar.

A família de Alice por parte do pai e Edward se dirigiram a uma mesa bastante afastada da minha, enquanto encarava Alice conversar com Edward, logo vi que ela voltou a correr de um lado para o outro, guardando o presente em um baú e cumprimentando mais pessoas que nunca paravam de chegar. Logo a chamei querendo saber de fato se aquele era o Edward ou se eu não estava tendo um leviano engano. Ela veio em minha direção e agachou ao lado da minha cadeira e ficou bem perto do meu rosto para poder me escutar melhor, visto que o DJ estava deixando algumas músicas tocarem.

-Allie, aquele é o Edward mesmo? – Apontei discretamente com a cabeça para o cara de terno que agora sorria um pouco e bebia Coca-Cola.

-Sim! Eu conversei com ele sobre você – Ela disse animada enquanto sorria.

-Como assim? – Perguntei confusa.

-Eu falei com ele sobre você. Eu me lembrei do dia que conversamos e você disse que achou ele bastante atraente. Ele disse que irá esperar até o final da festa para saber se rola algo entre vocês. – Ela disse atrevida enquanto sorria e já estava pronta para levantar e voltar à correria de falar com todos ali.

-O quê? – Praticamente gritei. – Como você se atreve, Alice?

-Relaxa, agora é com você – Ela disse sorrindo ainda mais e voltou a dividir sua atenção com as pessoas naquele salão iluminado com diversas cores.

A mãe de Alice deu carta branca para que o DJ pudesse colocar seu trabalho em prática no melhor que ele poderia fazer. Levantei e comecei a dançar junto com meus amigos enquanto trocava olhares discretos com Edward, sem que ele percebesse que eu estava sendo extremamente grosseira em encará-lo por longos minutos.

Depois de algumas horas, Alice subiria para trocar de vestido para que pudesse dançar valsa com seu pai, e assim, pediu minha ajuda, a de sua cunhada e mais um amiga para que pudéssemos lhe ajudar na escolha de sapato e retocar a maquiagem. Subimos para seu apartamento e quando Alice havia abaixado o zíper de seu vestido a campainha tocou.

-Acho que sei quem é, pode atender para mim, Bella? – Ela perguntou sorrindo, logo desconfiei, arregalei os olhos e neguei.

Sendo assim, ela apenas desceu as escadas de seu duplex e atendeu a porta que ficava ao lado da escada. Tirei o salto alto e desci vagarosamente a escada para que eu pudesse ver quem realmente era. Se Alice pensava que era Edward e quisesse fazer com que nos encontrássemos "sem querer" seu plano poderia ter dado certo, era ele. Apenas vi seu corpo alto com terno e seus curtos cabelos arrepiados em um tom de bronze com a cabeça abaixada. Devagar subi novamente e sentei na cama de Alice junto com suas duas amigas enquanto eu recolocava as sandálias. Alice logo em seguida subiu.

-Era o Edward, ele queria subir, mas não deixei.

-Por quê? – Sua cunhada perguntou indignada.

Alice havia me contado que Camila, sua cunhada tinha um amor platônico por Edward, mas ele sempre deixou bem claro que nunca rolaria algo entre eles.

-Iria ser maravilhoso se minha mãe chegasse aqui e encontrasse um cara encarando sua melhor amiga e ex-namorada se trocando com mais duas garotas, não é? – Alice disse enquanto revirava os olhos com a voz carregada de ironia. Camila logo se calou.

Eu emprestei um batom rosa para Alice e escolhi para ela a sandália dourada para combinar com seu vestido verde. Retoquei sua sombra e logo descemos novamente. Eu voltei para a mesa com meus amigos e esperei Alice entrar com o braço dado ao seu pai. Eles caminharam até o centro do salão e começaram a dançar valsa, quando a música acabou vi do outro lado Edward batendo palmas como todos os outros presentes no salão quando a música começou a ser tocada novamente e Alice começava a dançar com seu padrasto dessa vez. O pai de Alice fez um discurso sobre sua garotinha estar crescendo e como o padrasto dela era um bom pai para ela durante sua ausência.

Logo em seguida todos estavam sob Alice, lhe abraçando e eu fui em sua direção para que pudesse fazer o mesmo, mas enquanto eu me desvencilhava das pessoas em meu caminho, Edward chegou primeiro e eu não havia percebido, sendo assim, quando finalmente cheguei perto dos dois, eles estavam conversando e sorrindo.

-Bella! Que tal dançar com Edward?

O círculo antes aberto do salão estava cada vez mais fechado de pessoas dançando valsa enquanto aquela música irritante estava no _repeat._ Senti uma súbita vontade de avançar em Alice e tentar lhe garantir uma morte lenta e dolorosa por me deixar envergonhada. Edward sorriu de leve e levantou a sobrancelha em desafio.

-Vim lhe dar um abraço antes – Eu disse tentando soar educada. Abracei-lhe forte e sussurrei em seu ouvido: - Irei te matar Alice Brandon, escute o que eu te digo. – Ela gargalhou e me soltou do abraço.

-Vão dançar que irei conversar com Ryan – Ela disse enquanto piscava para nós. Me senti a pessoa mais desconfortável do mundo naquele momento.

Ela se afastou e logo em seguida Edward sorriu torto para mim e gesticulou com a cabeça para um lugar vago entre as pessoas que estavam dançando. Ele enlaçou minha cintura e segurou minha mão direita enquanto a esquerda ficava pousada em suas costas, eu era tímida demais para colocar em seu pescoço. Eu era péssima nisso e não fazia ideia como dançar valsa sem parecer um pinguim ou qualquer outro animal descoordenado. Eu soltava leves risadas e quando ele me perguntava o que eu tinha, eu apenas dizia ser nada, era trágico o suficiente para que eu risse da minha situação.

-Abra mais o passo.

Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e eu me arrepiei. Tentei fazer o que ele mandou mais não deu certo, chegando a pisar uma vez em seu pé. Como um bom cavalheiro ele apenas sorriu e piscou para mim com um pequeno sorriso torto em seus lábios. Ele era um grande galanteador. Eu tentava pensar em algo que pudesse me tirar daquela situação constrangedora antes que eu fincasse meu salto em seu pé novamente e deixasse a situação mais desconfortável ainda. Por fim eu optei pela saída mais fácil: Indireta.

-Isso é estranho, eu queria saber se essa música não acaba – Eu disse sem graça, desviando o olhar de seus olhos claros.

Ele novamente sorriu de leve, tirou a mão da minha cintura e soltou a minha mão direita para que pudesse pegar com a sua esquerda e me levar até a saída do salão do prédio, no caminho eu olhei para Emmett e Rosalie e eles estavam sorrindo largamente enquanto faziam sinais positivos, eu apenas sorri.

Na porta do salão ele me abraçou ali e eu sorri, repousando minha cabeça em seu peito, ainda um pouco hesitante. Ficamos apenas em silêncio e olhando para dentro do salão enquanto as pessoas se divertiam, exceto um senhor com uma idade avançada. Ele nos encarava descaradamente, não piscando e não ousando desviar o olhar de nós que apenas nos abraçávamos, Edward também percebeu que estávamos sendo observados.

-Seus pais estão aqui?

Edward provavelmente achou que o senhor era meu pai ou algum parente meu, eu quase ri da situação, visto que o velho nos encarava com um sua boca levemente aberta como se não acreditasse no que estava olhando.

-Não – Eu disse instantaneamente antes que ele achasse que eu conhecia o velho, e se afastasse.

Ele me puxou e me levou em direção os elevadores, e me segurou contra a parede ao lado da escada que levava ao andar de cima. Ele me abraçou por alguns segundos e logo se afastou, olhando para os meus olhos e segurando minha cintura com força enquanto eu desviava o olhar, totalmente tímida para encará-lo. Ele se inclinou um pouco e capturou meus lábios com os seus. Seu hálito era de bala de maracujá e esse fato quase me fez rir se não fosse o prazeroso momento de ter sua língua em minha boca. Ele ainda segurava minha cintura quando eu coloquei meu braço direito em suas costas, passando pelo pescoço e a outra mão eu pousei em seu bolso da frente da calça.

Ouvi alguém descendo as escadas que estava do meu lado, hesitante me afastei um pouco, temendo ser a mãe de Alice, que havia subido no apartamento para pegar algumas coisas. Ele entendeu o risco e entrelaçou nossos dedos novamente, me levando até o estacionamento e me prensando na segunda parede que dividia as alas e logo em seguida me beijou novamente. Ele colocou a mão em meu pescoço e enlaçou seus longos dedos em meus cabelos. Nossas línguas se tocavam lentamente, de maneira sexy enquanto seu hálito me embriagava e minha intimidava queimava furiosamente. Ele mordia meu lábio inferior e ás vezes deixava um contido gemido escapar de seus lábios.

Ele separou nossas bocas e sorriu abertamente, ele voltou a depositar beijos leves em minha boca enquanto fazia um carinho gostoso em minha nuca. Ele mesmo, novamente foi o responsável por juntar nossos lábios. Ele era o único a comandar o beijo, o responsável por começar, parar e reinicia-lo, não havia diálogos e da minha parte não era necessário se seus lábios continuassem dessa maneira contra os meus.

Ele novamente nos separou e me encarou por alguns segundos. Edward tinha algumas atitudes infantis e inexperientes, mas tinha um ego extremamente inflado e fazia de tudo para que as garotas em sua volta o mantivessem inchado por tempo indeterminado. Sorrindo, ele mordeu meu lábio inferior novamente e disse:

-Beijo mal não é?

Era óbvio e ele sabia que para essa pergunta referente a ele não sairia uma resposta negativa, pelo menos não de uma menina que estava aos seus pés como eu infelizmente estava agora. Talvez fosse nesse momento em que ele começou a me induzir para seu jogo machista, mas também foi nesse momento em que eu aceitei a jogar desse jogo em que eu não fazia ideia que sairia como perdedora.

-Não... – Eu disse hesitante ainda tímida demais para formular uma frase melhor que essa, para que pelo menos mantivéssemos nosso diálogo em alta, mas eu não era capaz disso.

Ele sorriu como agradecimento e me deu mais um beijo, apenas grudando nossos lábios por alguns segundos. Ele nos afastou ainda sorrindo vitorioso e nos guiou de volta a festa, entrelaçando nossos dedos. Lá dentro, Ryan tocava violino para Alice enquanto ela estava sentada em uma cadeira novamente no centro do salão, sorrindo largamente. Chegamos mais perto da multidão e o pai de Alice que estava do nosso lado encarou nossas mãos juntas e sorriu, olhando para Edward:

-Já estão assim? Namorando? – Ele perguntou quase gargalhando.

-Estamos noivos – Edward respondeu e eu ri envergonhada.

Esse homem era um perigo quando se tratava de seu poder de sedução, ele era extremamente galanteador, de maneira despercebida ele atacava sua presa e voluntariamente ela se servia para ser seu jantar.

Ryan parou de tocar e nós separamos nossas mãos para que pudéssemos bater palma como todos faziam ali no salão. Logo em seguida, Bianca, a filha do padrasto de Alice, anunciou que passaria um vídeo de retrospectiva de Allie, e Edward entrelaçou nossas mãos novamente. Mostraram fotos minhas com a Alice, extremamente antigas e constrangedoras. Instantaneamente eu cobri meu rosto com as mãos, totalmente envergonhada e Edward deu uma leve risada, não de deboche, mas por causa da minha reação exagerada pelas fotos antigas.

Quando o vídeo acabou, Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido que daqui a pouco voltava e foi em direção à mesa que estava antes, agora cheia com alguns amigos seus. Decidi voltar para meus amigos também que estavam extremamente curiosos, Emmett literalmente quicava em sua cadeira em busca de resposta a tudo que fizemos em sua frente. Contei sem dar detalhes.

O resto da festa eu permaneci na mesa com meus amigos e Edward com os seus, aquilo estava sendo extremamente chato, Edward que disse que logo voltaria, não voltou e permanecemos trocando olhares significativos pelo resto da festa, que durou mais algumas horas. No final, eu levei Emmett e Rosalie até a saída do edifício e voltei para a festa, visto que essa noite eu dormiria na casa de Alice. Todos já haviam ido embora, por exceção do pai de Alice e sua família que estavam com ele, inclusive Edward.

Eu deixei minha bolsa com o pijama e o chinelo no apartamento de Alice, e desci em seguida para ajuda-la a organizar as coisas, portanto eu ainda estava salto, eu não pisaria naquele chão sujo de maneira alguma, ainda mantendo a classe, com os pés doloridos, juntei alguns doces e comi enquanto terminava de arrumar as coisas de Alice. A madrasta da minha amiga estava separando algumas coisas sua quando encontrou um suéter preto que pertencia a Edward, como uma tática, ela me fez ir entregar a ele, que estava do lado de fora do salão, conversando com os caras que ainda estavam na festa.

Cutuquei o combro de Edward, de leve com dois dedos e ele virou, quando me viu sorriu de leve, sem dizer absolutamente nada eu apenas entreguei o suéter. Ele agradeceu, beijou minha bochecha demoradamente e eu me afastei dali para dentro do salão. Quando eu acabei de ajudar Alice no que podia, eu saí do salão e fiquei conversando com uma amiga de Allie e Edward, que iria embora junto com ele, o mesmo havia entrado no salão e permaneceu por lá. Eu estava trocando mensagens de texto com minha amiga quando vi os dois saindo do salão junto com o pai e a madrasta dela, prontos para irem embora. Eles se abraçaram e vi Edward sussurrar algo para Allie para em seguida eles se afastarem e ele vir até mim, eu levantei do banco que estava sentada ali fora, e lhe abracei, ele se afastou um pouco e me deu um beijo, apenas um toque de lábios e sorriu galanteador enquanto Alice gritava para qualquer um que passasse ali escutasse e consequentemente visse nossa cena:

-_Ownt_, que fofo, merece uma foto – Ela disse batendo palmas animadamente.

Eu interrompi o beijo para dar risada e Edward fez o mesmo. Ele me abraçou novamente e sussurrou um breve "tchau" em meu ouvido. Quando ele saiu da minha vista, eu puxei Alice.

-Ele disse alguma coisa?

-Ele gostou de você, mas que ainda é cedo para ter algo – Ela disse sorrindo um pouco.

Alice me deu uma esperança totalmente errada, eu sabia que ela apenas disse o que Edward havia dito, mas eu poderia conviver com o silêncio e a rejeição sem qualquer tipo de sinal vinda da parte dele, mas eu tive muitos sinais, e nenhum deles a partir desse dia, havia sido bom.

_**~xxx~**_

Era extremamente difícil manter contato com Edward, ele ainda estudava – mesmo tendo 18 anos, ele havia sido reprovado o primeiro ano do ensino médio – e também trabalhava, portanto seu tempo disponível era mínimo e para permanecer na internet também. Pedi a Alice o _msn_ dele e durante alguns dias eu nunca via ele _online_ depois que ele aceitou minha solicitação para a rede social. Mas um dia em especial, quando entrei no _msn_, o vi o_nline_ , sorri internamente e puxei conversa rapidamente e acho que nunca em nosso tempo juntos ou breves conversas que tivemos antes, nós conversamos por tanto tempo.

Se tinha uma coisa que eu era realmente ruim, era em criar assuntos para conversas, mas tinha que aproveitar que atrás do meu computador eu tinha a oportunidade de pensar por breves segundos. Entrei em um assunto leve, perguntando sobre seu dia e por que justamente naquele dia ele não havia ido trabalhar, educadamente ele respondeu que estava de folga e que a escola deixou-lhe cansado o resto do dia. Depois nossa conversa tomou o rumo da música e começamos a conversar sobre bandas que gostávamos, por sorte compartilhávamos o gosto pelo rock e ele disse que suas bandas preferidas eram _"__Avenged Sevenfold, Guns N' Roses e Metallica"_, depois de eu reconhecer as bandas, lembrei que meu pai – também _rockeiro_ – havia ido ao show de duas das bandas citadas, e depois de tocar no assunto ele disse que meu pai era extremamente foda.

Lembrei de outro ponto que poderia ser interessante para nossa conversa, perguntei-lhe a respeito de uma foto que vi em seu _facebook_ em que ele estava cantando, Edward logo respondeu que tinha uma banda de garagem sem futuro e que estava aprendendo a tocar violino por influência de algumas pessoas.

Nesse mesmo dia, eu teria uma prova importante de inglês e de algum modo ele começou a conversar comigo em inglês, perguntou se eu sabia falar a idioma e depois de ter dito que eu sabia o básico, Edward disse que simplesmente amava falar inglês. Aproveitei a ocasião e pedi o número do seu celular, com medo de que ele me achasse oferecida, Edward provou o contrário e me passou o número pedindo o meu logo em seguida. No final da conversa eu disse: "_Well ... Now I'll take a shower, because I have to go to school"*._

Eu era bolsista em uma escola particular, portanto eu estudava de noite, eu já estava quase atrasada então eu logo fui tomar banho, quando terminei de me arrumar, de fato eu já estava atrasada, sem comer absolutamente nada, eu voltei para a tela do notebook e digitei uma última mensagem para o Edward antes de ir para a escola:

_**Edward diz:**_

_Quando iremos nos ver, amor?_

_**Bella diz:**_

_Na verdade eu não sei, porque você mora longe, mas qualquer coisa quando a Alice for à casa do pai, eu posso ir junto e te ver._

_**Edward diz:**_

_Não precisa amor, me fala onde é sua escola que um dia eu vou te busca._

Edward adquiriu o costume de me chamar de amor desde o começo da conversa, então, tentando não ligar para esse detalhe eu logo lhe disse onde eu estudava e logo pintei uma imagem em minha cabeça dele indo me buscar na escola. Mas agora que eu sabia o que Edward era de fato e essa frase dizendo que não precisava eu ir a seu encontro, não tinha nada de cavalheiro e sim um modo de esquivar-se de mim, as coisas iam fazendo sentido pouco a pouco e percebi que ele sempre me deu sinais de que isso não daria certo, eu apenas me iludi sozinha.

Depois de alguns dias, Alice me ligou dizendo que seus pais haviam ido viajar e que ela havia ficado em casa, então ela me chamou para ir dormir em sua casa e eu aceitei. Ficamos durante todo o dia, noite e madrugada falando sobre Edward, ela me contou mais detalhes sobre a época em que namoraram e eu contei sobre nossa conversa pela internet. Alice também me disse que havia terminado com Ryan e que de fato aquele namoro não daria certo. Depois disso não voltei a conversar com Edward, por falta de tempo de ambos e às vezes por falta de coragem e assunto.

Algumas semanas depois, Alice me ligou novamente dizendo que detestava ficar em casa sozinha e que seus pais haviam ido viajar novamente, e ela iria para a casa do pai, mas queria que eu ficasse com ela até seu pai chegar para busca-la. Troquei de roupa e logo fui para sua casa, quando cheguei lá, ela estava terminando de fazer chapinha.

-Sabe quem está vindo me buscar? – Ela perguntou sorrindo marota .

-Quem?

-Edward – Ela respondeu entusiasmada.

-Não posso acreditar que você fez isso.

Eu sentia minha raiva se apossar de mim. Eu queria bater na Alice, matá-la, fazer um escândalo, mas nada mudaria o fato de que Edward estava chegando aqui. Eu poderia muito bem ir embora antes que ele chegasse, mas uma parte de mim queria ver como ele reagiria ao nosso segundo encontro, portanto eu apenas soltei meu cabelo que estava preso em um coque apertado e prendi meu cabelo de lado.

Seu celular que estava sobre a bancada do banheiro, começou a tocar e antes que ela atendesse eu dei uma breve espiada e vi o nome Edward piscar no visor, com um suspiro eu sentei na tampa do vaso sanitário e ouvi Alice dar as instruções de como chegar em sua casa, ela não disse que eu estava ali, o que me lembrou que eu ainda tinha a oportunidade de sair dali, mas eu novamente deixei-a passar.

-Ele está chegando – Ela disse sorrindo enquanto terminava de alisar seus cabelos.

A cada minuto que passava eu sentia meu estômago se contorcer cada vez mais, minhas mãos suarem e eu não conseguia manter minha perna quieta, ela insistia em querer ficar chacoalhando, como se isso fosse mudar o fato de que Edward estava chegando. O interfone finalmente tocou e eu senti que poderia vomitar ali mesmo.

-Vamos!

Alice disse e nós descemos, o elevador parecia estar indo incrivelmente rápido e isso me incomodava. Eu ainda poderia fugir pelo estacionamento do edifício, mas novamente optei por vê-lo, eu tinha a timidez e a curiosidade tomando conta do maior parte do meu corpo, portanto não era capaz de fazer a parte realista vencer.

Quando chegamos no hall de entrada, vi Edward debruçado sobre a bancada do porteiro com um sorriso galanteador, mas senti que ele ficou extremamente sem graça quando seu olhar caiu sobre mim. Ele usava uma calça jeans, tênis, uma camisa gola V azul escura e uma camisa xadrez verde e azul do tom da camisa, ele estava com a mochila nas costas, apenas de um lado e seu cabelo estava penteado do mesmo jeito do dia da festa, arrepiado de maneira bagunçada.

Chegamos mais perto e ele cumprimentou Alice com um demorado beijo da bochecha e fez o mesmo comigo, mas não durou o mesmo tempo que o de Alice, apenas uma observação desnecessária.

-Vamos? – Ele perguntou ainda extremamente sem graça e eu apenas balancei a cabeça positivamente e Alice respondeu "vamos".

Apenas quatro ruas dividia minha casa da de Alice, e quando já havíamos atravessado duas, eu me despedi deles.

-Eu vou por aqui – Eu disse indo até a outra rua para atravessá-la, ele beijou minha bochecha e eu dei "tchau" para Alice.

Fui para casa totalmente decepcionada, claro que eu não tinha em mente que ele me beijaria, mas no mínimo pensei que ele me trataria melhor. Peguei o celular e mandei uma mensagem para Alice com a esperança de que Edward não visse, por estar do lado dela:

_~Alice, não apronte mais isso de novo. Foi totalmente desconfortável e constrangedor._

Alice era uma pessoa extremamente meiga, infantil e desligada do mundo em sua volta, ela era ingênua e não tinha malícia alguma com qualquer tipo de pessoa que a cercava. Quem não a conhecia, pensava que ela era falsa e fingia ser ingênua a esse ponto, mas eu a conhecia há anos para saber que ela sempre foi assim, então depois que descobri a verdade, eu não fiquei surpreendida assim, apenas chocada e um tanto chateada.

Depois desse episódio extremamente constrangedor eu realmente não voltei a conversar com Edward e eu não sabia se ele estava me evitando ou se estava realmente ocupado por não entrar mais no _msn_ para conversarmos. Alguns dias depois, recebi a notícia de que a avó paterna de Alice havia falecido, ela morava numa casa próxima a de Edward e do pai de Alice. Ela havia me contado que Edward era bastante próximo a sua avó, portanto ele ficou com Allie durante o enterro, e mais algumas horas que a meu ver não eram tão necessárias assim. No primeiro final de semana após a morte da vó de Allie, eu dormi em sua casa para que ela não ficasse sozinha já que os pais de Allie haviam ido viajar novamente – Eles viajam todos os finais de semana. Novamente, Alice só falava sobre Edward.

Em qualquer outro final de semana, fui à casa de Alice dormir lá novamente, sua mãe e padrasto novamente não estavam então me chamou para passar a noite em sua casa, visto que ela ainda não se sentia bem em ficar sozinha durante a noite. Ela estava hesitante, contando muitas novidades sobre Edward. Contava-me que eles haviam conversado bastante sobre mim. Contava-me as manias estranhas de Edward de como por exemplo ele odiava dormir, alegando ser uma grande perca de tempo, sendo assim passava horas na casa da Alice e seu pai. E no dia em que a vó dela faleceu, ele ficou até às quatro da manhã com ela. Pois se ela fechasse os olhos ela teria pesadelos com a vó.

Ela ficava trocando mensagem de texto com Edward todo momento, e não queria me dizer qual era o assunto, deixando-me cada vez mais curiosa. Até que estávamos prontas para dormir e estávamos deitadas na mesma cama conversando. Eu cheguei a pensar que na verdade o que seria melhor, era Alice voltar com Edward, eles se conheciam desde sempre e formava um casal lindo, eles tinham uma história e isso ninguém poderia negar, nem eu que era a outra ponta do triângulo amoroso que consequentemente havia se formado ali.

-Fala logo Alice, quero saber o que está acontecendo.

-Calma, estou esperando Edward me responder, se ele deixar eu te conto.

A mensagem chegou e eu avancei sobre ela tentando pegar seu celular, consegui e vi uma mensagem estranha e que do meu ponto de vista não fazia sentido algum:

_~Mas eu já contei amor._

Alguns segundos depois, o meu celular apitou alegando ter chegado uma mensagem de texto. Alice se escondeu em baixo do edredom, gritando diversas vezes "droga", como se isso fosse mudar o percurso da bomba até chegar em mim. Li a mensagem mais uma vez antes de colocar um sorriso falso em meu rosto:

_~Eu e Alice estamos namorando._

Edward não teve nem ao menos a sensibilidade de contar de uma maneira menos dolorosa, ele apenas jogou a bomba e não se importou da maneira e nem onde ela explodiria, apenas queria que ela caísse longe de seu colo. Eu sendo a melhor amiga que a Alice já poderia ter pedido a qualquer santo que ela acreditasse, pulei sobre ela e gritei em uma felicidade que eu não tinha:

-Uau, estou tão feliz por você, Allie

Eu disse em uma felicidade exagerada e me surpreendi por ela ter acreditado que eu realmente estava a ponto de pular ao saber que o cara que eu estava tendo um "caso" – se é que podemos chamar assim – havia voltado com sua ex-namorada que no caso era minha melhor amiga de longa data.

Alice parecia não reagir ao que eu falava, com medo de tirar a cabeça de baixo do edredom, eu peguei meu celular e respondi a mensagem de Edward:

_~Que legal, fico feliz por vocês. Felicidades. Faça Alice feliz, ela merece_

Eu poderia estar brava, chateada e qualquer outra coisa nesse ramo de sentimentos, mas se tem uma coisa que eu prezava era a felicidade de minhas amigas e dessa vez não seria diferente, eu queria que Alice fosse feliz, mesmo que isso custasse minha própria felicidade, afinal eu não trocaria minha melhor amiga por um cara que nunca de fato prezou o que tínhamos ou o que um dia tivemos.

Voltei minha atenção para Alice e ela estava totalmente sem graça, me pediu desculpas e depois de dizer que estava tudo bem, ela me contou como ele havia pedido e onde eles se beijaram. Eles ficaram pela primeira vez no enterro da vó de Alice. As suposições em minha cabeça eram inúmeras, ele poderia ter se aproveitado da fraqueza dela e ela querendo algum contato maior, apenas cedeu. Ou talvez ela quisesse tanto quanto ele, e ela havia seduzido ele. Eram coisas de lixo para baixo que eu pensava, mas que não me impediu de continuar considerando Alice minha melhor amiga. Ela havia me contado que aquele dia em que ele veio buscá-la para irem para casa do pai dela, eles já estavam tendo algum tipo de química juntos, mas ela não me chamou para me fazer sentir mal ou coisa parecida, ela só havia esquecido que eles estavam com um pé no primeiro beijo. Ela aproveitou e contou uma conversa curiosa que eles tiveram:

_**Flash Back On**_

_-Amor, você já viu minha letra, mas eu nunca vi a sua – Alice disse durante uma conversa amena com Edward._

_-Faz assim amor, eu escrevo uma carta para você e você escreve uma para mim, assim nós vemos as letras um do outro._

_**Flash Back Off**_

Ela me disse que no dia seguinte eles trocaram as cartas e ela me mostrou a sua que ele havia lhe dado. Quando ela levantou para pegar a carta eu limpei uma lágrima que estava quase caindo de meu olho. A última coisa que eu queria era que Alice me visse chorando, afinal ela só não me contou antes porque estava com medo da minha reação. Eu não precisava estragar tudo.

Quando ela voltou, me mostrou uma carta feita em uma folha de caderno com uma letra muito bem trabalhada e cursiva. Ali, dizia alguns momentos que eles tiveram durante a infância e todos os momentos felizes e relevantes. A carta era toda coberta com diversos "Te amo" e corações que ele mesmo havia escrito e desenhado. No final ele escreveu um Te Amo incrivelmente grande e trabalhado, com um desenho ao lado de um casal, que ele mesmo havia feito.

-Ele desenha – Ela me disse com um sorriso tímido.

-Que lindo Allie – entreguei a carta e o tempo que ela foi guardar e voltar foi o tempo que tive para limpar todos os vestígios das malditas lágrimas. Assim que Alice sentou novamente do meu lado na cama, Edward me respondeu a mensagem de texto_._

_~Sou um homem de palavra, vou cuidar bem dela. Sei que você gosta de mim, mas peço que me entenda, eu gosto muito dela e não é de hoje. Nunca a esqueci._

Talvez você não seja um homem de tanta palavra assim, pensei comigo. Olhei para a Alice com um olhar perigoso e questionei:

-Como assim ele sabe que "eu gosto dele" você está louca Alice? – Deixei um suspiro cansado escapar de meus lábios, antes que ela respondesse eu acrescentei – Tudo bem, não irei discutir isso com você.

Pensei no que responderia e comecei a digitar no teclado do celular.

_~Não se preocupe com isso. Está tudo bem. Faça ela feliz!_

Eu poderia negar que eu não gostava dele, mas a negação era o primeiro passo e homem sabe que quando ela existia, é porque o sentimento é mais forte do que ele pensava, então apenas ignorei esse fato. Depois de alguns minutos, o celular de Allie tocou, era Edward e eles ficaram conversando durante intermináveis minutos. Alice dizia rindo para ele que eu estava do lado dela quase morrendo de tanto chorar e eu gritei alto o suficiente para ele ouvir do outro lado da linha:

-Nossa, não consigo nem respirar de tanto chorar. – E nós rimos.

Se tinha uma coisa no que eu era boa, era em fazer piada com a minha própria desgraça. Alice gesticulou o celular para mim dizendo que Edward queria falar comigo e eu me assustei, peguei o celular da mão dela e falei hesitante.

-Alô.

-Ei, como você está? – Ele perguntou tão sem graça quanto eu.

-Bem e você?

-Bem. Tem certeza que está bem? – Ele perguntou desconfiado.

-Absoluta, não se preocupe.

-Ok então. Deixa-me falar com a Alice.

Edward não sabia disfarçar e era óbvio que ele havia feito isso por Alice – que apesar de tudo ainda me considerava sua melhor amiga – e não por mim para saber se eu realmente estava bem. Passei o celular para Alice e eles voltaram a conversar, aparentemente o assunto era interminável. Quando ela finalmente desligou, alegou que estava cansada e eu falei para irmos dormir. Puxei a cama de baixo, que eu sempre dormia quando ia lá, e ela me abraçou.

-Obrigada por ser uma amiga maravilhosa. – Ela disse totalmente sentimental.

-Para de ser besta – Ri e ela também.

Eu nunca fui a pessoa que mais gostava de trocar carinho, ou seja, quando eu xingo uma pessoa que obviamente é especial para mim, é minha maneira de dizer "também te amo". Naquela noite eu chorei baixinho, pensando em como eu não tinha sorte em meus relacionamentos amorosos, mas também pensei no quanto eu era ingênua, Edward nunca demonstrou algo forte por mim, nunca manteve contato suficiente, eu que me iludi.

_**~xxx~**_

No dia seguinte, quando voltei para casa, eu tomei um banho e liguei o notebook, fiquei resolvendo algumas coisas até eu ver o celular do meu lado começar a vibrar e o nome Edward estampar no visor. Dei um longo suspiro e deixei o celular continuar tocando, logo depois a ligação cedeu e eu sorri triunfante por eu ser forte a esse ponto, afinal eu nunca ignorava uma ligação, nunca.

Depois de alguns segundos o celular voltou a tocar e deixei um longo suspiro cansado romper de meus lábios, peguei o meu celular e caminhei até a cozinha em busca de privacidade para ninguém escutar minha conversa com Edward.

-Alô – Atendi ainda hesitante.

-Bella? É o Edward, tudo bom? – Ele disse baixinho. Sua voz era tão linda que me dava vontade de chorar, eu poderia ficar ouvindo pelo celular por tempo indeterminado. Eu era tão fraca...

-Tudo e você?

-Estou bem. Sabe da Alice? Não consigo ligar para ela – Desabei no mesmo instante, é claro que ela tinha alguma coisa a ver com a ligação, ele não iria me ligar para perguntar de maneira sincera se eu estava bem.

-Na verdade não, acabei de sair da casa dela. Mas eu ligo para ela e aviso que você quer falar com ela ok?!

-Ok, obrigado.

-Imagina...

-Bella?

-Oi! – Eu disse quase desligando, mas esperançosa que dessa vez fosse algo que não envolvesse minha melhor amiga em questão.

-Você está mesmo bem? – Novamente soou falso.

-Claro que sim, não se preocupe. Vou ligar para Allie e depois te mando uma mensagem ok?!

-Ok, obrigado.

Desliguei o celular e sem dar tempo de pensar, liguei para Allie. Ela não atendeu na primeira ligação, mas depois eu liguei novamente e ela respondeu do outro lado da linha.

-Alice?

-Oi Bells, fale.

-Onde você está? O Edward me ligou falando que você não atende o celular e que queria falar com você.

-Eu estava dando banho no meu irmão, nem vi o celular tocar, mas obrigada, vou ligar para ele.

-Ok, beijos

-Beijos

Desliguei e mandei uma mensagem para Edward para me livrar do assunto logo.

_~Liguei para a Allie, daqui a pouco ela te liga._

Ele não me respondeu e eu voltei minha atenção ao meu notebook.

_**~xxx~**_

Depois de um mês – em uma das vezes que fui à casa da Alice – ela tinha uma novidade, não sei se era boa ou ruim para mim e/ou para ela. Fui lá e ela me disse que havia terminado com o Edward, fiquei chocada, não havia dado nem um mês de namoro e eles terminaram. Perguntei o motivo e não me assustei quando Alice me disse.

-O traí.

-Como assim Allie? De novo, sossega, você trai todos os seus namorados.

-Mentira – Ela praticamente gritou tentando colocar moral em si mesma – Eu não traí o Jasper.

Fiz ela me contar toda a história e o ocorrido foi bastante curioso: O menino da sala dela, Jasper, sempre gostou dela, e eles ficaram algumas vezes, mas depois de tudo ela disse que não aguentava mais o Edward, disse que ele era ciumento demais, fez coisas absurdas como apagar todos os recados de amigos homens que ela tinha nas redes sociais. E bloquear todos os ex-namorados dela no _msn_.

Ela disse que se arrependia muito de ter aceitado o namoro com Edward, porque eles sempre foram muito amigos, melhores na verdade. Mas depois do namoro, eles não se tratavam mais assim. Jasper não sabia que ela estava namorando e pediu para ficar com ela novamente, e ela aceitou. Em um desses dias enquanto Alice esperava o ônibus para voltar para casa da escola ela ficou com Jasper novamente. O que ela não esperava era um elemento surpresa. Assim que ela entrou no ônibus Edward ligou para ela.

_**Flash Back On:**_

_-Oi amor – Ela disse._

_-Oi, onde você está?_

_-No ônibus voltando para casa_

_-Que pena, eu iria aí te buscar._

_-Deixa para próxima, já estou indo._

_-Alice, não precisa esconder, eu vi ok?!_

_-Viu o quê?_

_-Você ficando com Jasper, estava tão entretida que nem me viu quase do seu lado._

_-Quer saber? Te traí mesmo e não me arrependo_

_**Flash Back Off.**_

Depois disso Edward ficou extremamente bravo com Alice, mas ele a amava tanto que decidiu pisar em seu orgulho e implorar para ela voltar com ele. Disse que a desculpava por ter o traído e que estava disposto a voltar. Mas Alice estava namorando com Jasper, e realmente estava gostando dele dessa vez. Ela não sabia como falar para Edward que não queria ficar com ele novamente, então decidiu se fazer de coitada:

_-Eu não consigo voltar com você Ed, estou com a consciência pesada, eu não conseguiria encarar você novamente._

Mentira! Ela não queria vê-lo novamente, essa é a verdade, e ela não se arrependia do que tinha feito.

Depois do episódio da traição eu conversei com Edward no _msn_ algumas vezes, perguntei se ele mantinha contato com Alice e a resposta dele era tão patética que era digna de pena: "_Lógico que não falo mais com ela. Ela me traiu!". _Acho que ele não sabia que Alice havia me contado sobre a humilhação que ele sofreu ao se rebaixar e pedir para Alice voltar para ele.

Às vezes minha vontade era de rir. Rir de nervoso, pois ele prometeu tanta coisa para mim, tinha conversas que ele me chamava de amor no _msn_ e tinha outras que ele saía logo depois dos cumprimentos. Eu o tratava bem e nunca menti para ele, mas Edward trocou tudo isso por uma traição. Agora estava pagando pelo erro.

Depois de alguns meses sem nos falarmos eu estava procurando uma pessoa específica no _msn_ e vi uma amiga minha _online_ com _subnick_ "Edward Cullen 3" uma amiga que conheci em uma das minhas viagens para a praia, e por coincidência ela era da mesma cidade que a minha.

Despois de alguns segundos pensando sobre o assunto, ela mesmo que foi me chamar no _msn_. Tânia me perguntou da onde eu conhecia Edward, ela havia visto no meu _facebook_ que o tínhamos como "amigos em comum". Logo respondi que eu havia ficado com ele uma vez, e ela disse que eles estavam namorando. Ótimo, o garoto queria ficar com todas as minhas amigas.

Começamos a conversar sobre o próprio, ela me contava que ele era um fofo, extremamente atencioso e que mandava mensagens de texto para ela o dia inteiro. Ela perguntou mais sobre minha história com ele, o que não era grande, mas resolvi contar. Eu contei tudo o que houve entre eu e Edward, sem ocultar nada. Ela ficou apreensiva com relação a ele, o que fez com que eu me sentisse mal.

No dia seguinte Edward me chamou no _msn_, visto que havíamos conversado e eu havia dito que conhecia Tânia de outros lugares. Ele perguntou se eu havia contado para Tânia sobre o que havíamos feito no aniversário de Alice, logo menti dizendo que não havia dito nada e que se ele quisesse, ela não iria ficar sabendo. Fui surpreendida com uma frase dele totalmente inesperada: _"Não tem problema, não vai acontecer de novo de qualquer maneira"._

Eu sabia que Edward era um total idiota, mas não sabia que ele também era um cafajeste. Depois desse seu _quote_, eu saí da rede social e bloqueei-o. Edward era extremamente falso, disse para Alice que havia gostado bastante do que aconteceu entre nós, mas depois disse que o que aconteceu não iria se repetir, como se tivesse sido um erro.

Depois de um mês no máximo eu conversei com a Tânia novamente, ela me disse que tinha terminado com Edward porque o ex-namorado dela havia pedido para ficar com ela novamente, e a verdade é que ela nunca o esqueceu. Ela terminou com Edward e agora está namorando com o ex-atual-namorado James.

Cheguei a pensar que Edward carregava uma maldição, que nenhum dos seus relacionamentos iria dar certo. E foi o que aconteceu, ele nunca conseguiu se estabilizar com nenhuma garota. Sempre era traído ou a menina nunca gostou realmente dele. Depois de tudo isso, não o vi novamente, e nem quis falar com ele. Edward Cullen foi uma página virada em minha vida, que nunca mais irá ser voltada ou relembrada.

* * *

**TRADUÇÃO DO TRECHO EM INGLÊS:**

*"Bom, agora irei tomar banho porque tenho que ir à escola."


End file.
